


Painkiller

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Sept 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 7<br/>Prompts: Aiko Desho (Room 201)</p><p>Sousuke seeks refuge from his pain in Rin’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

Sousuke felt the bed dip behind him and he glanced over his right shoulder to smile at Rin.

“What’re doing on the bottom bunk?  There’s barely any room on here with your huge self on it.”  Rin grinned as he leaned over Sousuke, teasing his boyfriend.  The term still made him giddy whenever he thought about it.  Sousuke really was his boyfriend now.

“Sorry.  I’ll move, if you want.”  Sousuke sat up, trying and failing to hide a wince as he moved his shoulder wrong.  The pain was an unpleasant reminder of why he had simply flopped onto Rin’s bed with every intention of sleeping there.

Rin must have noticed the wince because he gave up his teasing in favor of scooting closer to Sousuke.  “It’s fine.  There’s not a lot of room, but we can sleep together.”  Gently, he pushed Sousuke back onto his side before laying down behind him.  He wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s middle, pressing a gentle kiss to his injured shoulder.

“What, you’re gonna be the big spoon?”  Sousuke snorted a bit, trying to turn around to face Rin.

Tightening his grip a bit more, Rin nodded.  “Yes.  Now stay put.”  He kissed up Sousuke’s shoulder to his neck before nuzzling against him.

Sousuke felt himself melt under the kisses and he brought one of Rin’s hands up to his lips.  Not about to be outdone for the title of sappiest romantic, he kissed each of Rin’s fingers softly.  He felt Rin squirm a bit behind him and he laughed, lacing his fingers through Rin’s.

“Idiot,” Rin mumbled and Sousuke could feel how warm his face was through his shirt.

“But I’m your idiot,” he said, starting to laugh again when he felt Rin’s knee dig into the back of his leg.  Sousuke was glad he had decided to take over Rin’s bed.


End file.
